fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S16 episode 12
'Lambert wins Immunity ' *Prior discussion everyone in camp* Tony: Hey Lambert you trying to take me out Lambert: What Tony: You think because you have immunity you can turn everyone against me now Lambert: Your targeting me Tony Tony: Well guess what Lambert you can't take you out *Tony pulls out idol* Tony: Whoever votes me tonight is gone and your gone next Lambert Lambert: Fine whatever Tony Lambert: Man oh man how the hell does Tony have another idol, I look for that thing and find absolutely nothing, and Tony has found 2, Tony is also a little confrontational and he found out I was going for him, because Tony is such a powerhouse that it's doable that I can make this move against him, I mean I know Shaun won't flip and Gary told me he won't, but I have Willie Percy said he's 100 percent with me and now I have to once again pray Raul votes with me, and it's a longshot but I have to make a risk, the only thing is now that Tony has an idol it's too risky to vote him tonight so we're going to vote Gary tonight Willie: I had what I believe was good sit down with Percy and Raul today about coming and playing the game with me, then Lambert came and all four of us talked for a good amount time and I hope we closed it out, I really want to win this game, these 33 days have no so great at times but so miserable at other times, I have 6 days left and I will do whatever takes to get to day 39 Percy: I didn't make the move at nine because Raul had cold feet, but when we have the chance to vote out guys like Gary and Tony we have to make the move now before it's too late, because if I don't make this move tonight,I have a high chance of not making the final 3 and I spent a long time, but Raul finally said he'd do it and I know he has cold feet and stuff and not really willing to do stuff in this game but that's why I'm going to beat him in the final 3 Tony: I respect Lambert trying to play the game, but he's barking up the wrong tree trying to turn people against me, because I'm the most powerful player in this game, and I made a huge move today, I showed everyone my idol, Now that Lambert has targeted I know eventually it will creep into other peoples heads hey no one has played as good as Tony, but now that everyone knows I have the idol there going to be scared to vote me, but hey if I feel like I need to play the idol tonight I will Gary: There was a lot of conteversy because Lambert was targeting Tony hard, trying to pull me aside and I'm like I understand what you are doing but I can't turn he is my ally and right now you Lambert are my bigger threat, and then I told Tony, Lambert is targeting you and Tony just was not impressed, and Tony showed everyone he has an idol, and how that guy keeps on getting idols I don't know, we can't vote out Lambert tonight, but Percy has turned on us which we makes him a threat I'm mad with Percy Shaun is Tony is and Raul is so I think Percy has to go tonight Shaun: I've always known Lambert is smart and I've always known I don't like Percy at all, and both those things have been reasured tonight, I'm a backstabbing son of a bitch, but at least when I do it it's a good move, Percy's just stupid he wants to take us down so much he goes where number's isn't, Percy you are so dumb I can't even explain it, and I'd love to vote out Lambert tonight but you are a good substiute Raul: I'm running a giant lie right now, I truly am the swing vote tonight, because Tony Gary and Shaun I've told I'm voting with them and Lambert,Willie and Percy I've told I'm voting with them, now I guess techinically Percy has been my closest ally so far but I feel like me and Percy have distances ourself I feel like he is kind of becoming jelous of Tony and Gary and prone to messing up so I don't really want to be around with that because I think he's ruining his chances of winning, and he might be going home tonight so that's what I"m saying. Percy final words Raul that dumbass he will never win this game this way never get to the end this way, I played my heart out this game and now I'm done, it was crazy